Married Project
by astia morichan
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto menjalani sebuah pernikahan. Tapi pernikahan itu tak berjalan dengan lancar karena rasa dendam Hinata pada Naruto. Akankah Hinata bisa mencintai Naruto?


Title : Married Project

Rate : T For This Chap ( Rate ubah-ubah / chap)

Genre : Romance, Drama, School Life

Disclamair : **Chara Belong Masashi Kishimoto and this fict is mine**

Summary : Hinata dan Naruto menjalani sebuah pernikahan. Tapi pernikahan itu tak berjalan dengan lancar karena rasa dendam Hinata pada Naruto. Akankah Hinata bisa mencintai Naruto?

_**a/n:**_ _**Ini Fanfict lama aku. Aku Repost ulang FF ini. Aku ganti bahasanya yang gak enak dibaca. Jadi Fanfict ini sudah aku perbaiki. Semoga bisa lebih baik dan mudah di cerna untuk para readers.**_

_**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, DONT LIKE DONT READ !**_

_**Hinata OOC disini dia jadi dingin sama Naruto, tapi terkadang Ia juga pemalu**_

Naruto X Hinata

EnJOY ^^

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Menunggu jam istirahat itu adalah hal yang paling di tunggu oleh seluruh siswa di Konoha High School. Bisa berbincang dan bergosip bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya. Tapi mungkin untuk kali ini terasa sulit bagi gadis berparas cantik yang mempunyai rambut indigo ini- Hyuuga Hinata, mendapat piket membersihkan kelas setelah pelajaran tata boga selesai. Dengan terpaksa, 10 Menit waktu istirahatnya Hinata korbankan untuk piketnya. Padahal Hinata sudah berjanji tidak akan telat makan bento bersama temannya.

"Huft, akhirnya selesai juga" Hinata menghela nafas panjang saat tugas piketnya selesai. Hinata menyimpan kembali sapu, yang bertengger manis di tangannya ketempat semula. Gadis itu kini melirik jam tangan berwarna ungu yang bertengger di tangannya.

"Mungkin masih ada waktu untuk makan bento bersama Sakura" Hinata pun segera pergi meninggalkan kelas, dan pergi menuju kantin dengan tergesa-gesa.

Akhirnya dengan waktu 5 menit, Hinata sudah berada di kantin. Mata cantiknya mulai memperhatikan setiap penjuru kantin Konoha High School yang memang sangat luas.

Hinata tersenyum ketika matanya menemukan Sakura dan yang lainnya tengah berbincang-bincang. Ia pun segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Gomen-ne Minna-san, aku terlambat" Hinata membungkukan badannya sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia sangat merasa bersalah karena terlambat datang.

"Daijoubu, Duduklah Hina-chan" Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Hinata, dan mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk dan memakan bentonya.

"Ha'i" Hinata pun mulai duduk dan memakan bentonya. "Itadakimasu"

"Hei, kalian tahu? Kalau aku semakin terpesona saja melihat Sai" ujar Inoo dengan wajah merona.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali Inoo" ujar Sakura malas, sambil memakan kentangnya.

Tapi Tiba-tiba ketentram yang ada di kantin Konoha lenyap, berganti dengan keributan yang memekakan telinga.

"Kyaaa Naruto-Kun! Gaara-Kun! Saii-Kun!" Teriakan dari para Siswi Konoha mulai menggema.

Tentu saja mereka semua berteriak ketika 'Ice Prince Konoha' disekitar mereka. Namikadze Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, dan Sai. Mereka adalah pangeran Konoha High School. Tiga pemuda berparas tampan, berotak jenius, dan jangan lupakan orang tua mereka adalah pemegang saham terbesar di Konoha High School. Jadi tentu saja banyak Siswi yang ingin menjad pacar mereka, atau hanya menjadi pasangan dalam one night stand.

"Eh,, Untuk apa Naruto-kun kesini?" Tanya Sakura kegirangan. Pasalnya Ia juga merupakan Fans dari Naruto.

"Sudah Jelas untuk makan Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata yang masih asyik melahap bentonya.

"Ya ampun jantungku seaakan berhenti melihat Sai disini" Inoo terus memperhatikan Sai yang semakin lama ketiga pangeran tampan itu mendekati kearahnya.

"Hina-chan, kau selalu saja dingin pada Naruto. Kau tahu dia itu tampan" Cibir Sakura yang masih ikut-ikutan terpesona oleh Naruto.

"Ah- jangan membahas tentang Naruto" Ucap Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Jika Ia mengingat Naruto, Ia akan semakin dendam pada pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Mereka makin dekat loh" pekik Sakura yang sudah salah tingkah. Melihat Naruto, Sai, Gaara sudah mendekat menuju sudut kantin. Sementara Hinata masih melahap makanannya dengan lahap.

**Braakk**

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku harap kau bisa patuh padaku kali ini" Naruto duduk di meja tempat Hinata makan sambil menampilkan seringaian yang membuat para siswi yang ada di kantin semakin histeris.

"Kau punya masalah dengan ku Namikaze-san?" tanya Hinata sarkatik dan mulai berdiri, sungguh Hinata masih ingin melahap Bento nya. Tapi Putra sulung Namikaze ini membuatnya kehilangan mood makannya. Hinata pun menatap tajam Naruto penuh benci.

"Tentu, Ikut denganku Hime-Chan" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan menjauh dari kantin. Meninggalkan Sakura, Inoo dan jangan lupakan tentang fans Naruto yang berteriak Histeris melihat kejadian itu.

"Dasar Dobe" ujar Sai dan Gaara bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Ittaii,, Naruto-Kun!" Hinata mulai berontak, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto. Tapi Pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak menggubris rasa kesakitan Hinata. Ia terus menarik Hinata sampai keluar gerbang Konoha High School.

Di hadapan Hinata kini ada sebuah mobil lamborigin hitam milik Naruto. Naruto pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Hinata. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mulai membuka pintu mobilnya, mengisyaratkan Hinata agar Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Masuklah" Ujar Naruto sambil melirik jam tangannya. Ia takut jika Okaa-San nya marah karena telat membawa Hinata.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Naruto? Tasku masih ada di kelas, aku tak bisa pergi begitu saja" Tolak Hinata halus. Jujur saja, Ia tak ingin berada didekat Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir Hime. Tasmu sudah ada di dalam mobil ku. Sekarang masuklah, aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun darimu" Dan Naruto kembali menarik paksa Hinata. Sehingga Hinata sudah duduk manis di dalam mobilnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Naruto" Desis Hinata Kesal.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat tersanjung atas ucapanmu" Dan Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Menyalakan mobil kebanggaannya itu dan mulai melaju pergi ke kediaman Mansion Namikadze.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau membawaku ke Mansionmu?" Tanya Hinata Heran. Karena tidak biasanya Ia diundang secara khusus oleh Naruto ke Mansionnya. Kecuali jika itu permintaan Kushina-sama.

"Okaa-San menunggumu Hime. Ia merindukanmu" Naruto pun berbaring di sofa empuknya, sambil menunggu kedatangan Kushina. Sementara Hinata hanya termenung di sofa.

**Tapp Tapp**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Hinata sangat berharap jika Kushina Oba-san yang datang.

"Hime-chan. Okaeri" Seorang wanita paruh baya berparas cantik, segera menghampiri Hinata dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Ah- Kushina benar-benar merindukan Hinata.

"Ha'i Oba-San" Hinata membalas pelukan Kushina. Ia pun sangat merindukan Kushina. Hinata sudah menganggap Kushina sebagai pengganti Ibunya.

"Jangan panggil aku Oba-san, Kau lupa, Hime? panggil saja Okaa-san. Kau harus membiasakan diri Hinata" Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyika rona merahnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Ha'i Okaa-San. Ehmm Okaa-Sama ada apa memanggilku?"Tanya Hinata penasaran

"Okaa-san hanya ingin memberi tahu mu, kalau besok kau akan menikah dengan Naruto " Kushina tersenyum senang ketika mengumumkan pernyataan pernikahan mendadak Hinata dan Naruto. Sementara Hinata dan Naruto masih mencerna apa yang diucapkan Kushina.

"Nani?" Tanya Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan

"Kalian kompak sekali. Okaa-san semakin ingin menikahkan kalian berdua hari ini juga" Ujar Kushina dengan menampilkan seringaian jahilnya.

"Tapi aku dan Hinata masih sekolah Haha" ucap Naruto mencoba megulur waktu pernikahannya. Jujur saja, Naruto masih ingat bahwa Hinata memang sangat membencinya. Dan tentu saja Hinata sudah mengetahui perjodohan ini sejak Hiashi meninggal.

.

.

.

_**Gadis kecil berambut indigo itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Sampai Gadis itu berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh isakan tangis. Gadis kecil itu dengan ragu mulai memasuki ruangan itu.**_

_**Disana terbaring seorang Pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayah dari gadis kecil itu-Hinata. Hinata kecil mendekat kearah Hiashi. Airmatanya mulai membasahi pipi chubbynya.**_

"_**Chichi jangan pergi" teriak Hinata sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hiashi.**_

"_**Daijobu, Chichi baik-baik saja, Hime jangan menangis" Hiashi mengusap lembut kepala Hinata, dengan kasih sayang.**_

"_**"Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? detak jantung Hiashi-sama melemah. Cepat panggil dokter!" teriak Kushina panik. Kushina terus membelai rambut Hinata dengan penuh kasih. Hinata yang melihat kondisi ayahnya kian parah semakin terisak. Satu-satunya yang Hinata punya adalah ayahnya seorang.**_

"_**Chici, Hime mohon bertahan lah" isak Hinata sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hiashi.**_

_**"Hinata berjanjilah kau akan menikah dengan Naruto nanti. Ayah mohon, Naruto lah yang akan menjagamu nanti. Chichi akan selalu melihat mu dengan Naruto, Hime"**_

"_**T-tidak Chici, aku tidak mau. Naruto yang menyebabkan Chichi seperti ini " sanggah Hinata mencoba menolak permintaan ayahnya.**_

"_**Jangan membencinya, Hime. Naruto tidak salah apapun. Penuhi permintaan terakhir Chichii. Wakatta?" suara Hiashi semakin lemah. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju. Tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya.**_

"_**Bagus lah, Chichi padamu Hime"seketika mata Hiashi pun tertutup untuk selamanya.**_

_**Sejak kejadian itu Hinata mulai membenci Naruto. Hiashi meolong Naruto yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Tapi pada akhirnya Hiashi lah yang celaka. Hinata benar-benar membenci Naruto. Sejak kejadian itu pula Hinata di titipkan pada keluarga Namikadze. Tapi setelah Ia mulai SMA Hinata memutuskan keluar dari Mansion megah Namikadze itu. **_

.

.

.

Berada di rumah yang sudah tidak asing bagi Hinata. Kini Ia harus menghabiskan waktu nya di sini. Tentu saja di Rumah besar milik Keluarga Namikaze. Hinata kini duduk termenung di belakang beranda rumah milik Naruto.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Chici? Aku membencinya. Dia yang membuatku kehilangan mu. Aku benci padanya" Ucap Hinata lirih, sambil Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lutut nya, untuk menyembunyikan isak tangis yang sedari tadi Ia tahan.

**Tapp Tappp**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah dimana Hinata berada saat ini. Hinata masih tidak menyadari, siapa yang duduk di sampingnya. Hinata masih menangis terisak.

"Gomenasai, ini semua salah ku" Hinata kini mulai menghapus air matanya, dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemilik suara tersebut. Menatap tajam, pada pemuda berkulit tan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ya,, itu semua salah mu Naruto-kun. Kalo saja kau mati tertabrak saat itu. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan mu. Dan Otou-san ku akan hidup sampai sekarang" Hinata mulai menangis tak karuan, memukul dada bidang Naruto dengan kesal.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku yang mati" Naruto mendekap Hinata erat, berharap pelukannya bisa mengurangi rasa kekecewaan yang ada dalam benak Hinata. Jujur, Naruto sangat amat mencintai gadis yang ada dalam pelukannya, saat ini. Hinata hanya bisa terisak dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Seharusnya Kau yang Mati. Hiks,, hiks,, Naruto-kun. Kau, Bukan Otou-san ku" Tangisan Hinata semakin pecah. Ketika Naruto mulai mengeratkan peluknnya.

"Aku bisa menghentikan, pernikahan ini Hime, Jika kau mau"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jika aku membatalkannya Chichi akan kecewa padaku" Kini Hinata hanya bisa diam, menikmati kehangatan yang di salurkan Naruto yang tengah memeluknya ini. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah dengar tentang besok?" Tanya Sai yang masih asyik memainkan joystick, sambil tetap fokus pada layar yang ada di depannya.

"Hn,, Pernikahan Naruto" Jawab Gaara datar, yang kini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka mereka, akan menikah" Masih tetap fokus pada layar Tv di depan, Sai masih mengutarakan isi pemikirannya

"Hn"

" Kau menyebalkan, tidak bisakah untuk berhenti bergumam"

"Hn,,"

"Aishh,, " Sai segera berdiri, dan melemparkan Joystick yang tadi Ia pegang ke arah Gaara.

.

.

_**NaruHina Wedd Day**_

Hari ini adalah Hari yang sangat di tunggu bagi keluarga Namikaze. Yah, hari ini adalah Hari yang sangat sakral bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Kini Gadis yang sedang duduk, di ruang rias itu memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin. Rambut indigonya yang terurai panjang, serta Gaun putih yang Ia kenakan benar-benar membuatnya menjadi cantik, layaknya Bidadari yang turu dari Surga. Tapi Sayang Hinata terlalu takut untuk menghadapi hari ini. Gadis itu masih betah, Memandangi dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin.

"Kireii na~" Hinata tersenyum memuji penampilannya sendiri.

**Krieett**

Suara Pintu terbuka menampakan gadis yang seumuran sebaya dengan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Tenten.

"Hina-chan, Omedetou" Gadis itu- Tenten memeluk Hinata erat. Ia turut bahagia atas pernikahan Hinata dengan Naruto.

"Arigatou, Tenten-san" ujar Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukan Tenten

" Bersiaplah, 15 Menit lagi kau harus menuju altar Hina-chan. Iruka OJii-san, akan mendampingi mu" Hinata, hanya mampu mengangguk kecil, sebagai tanda mengerti. Tenten pun segera pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih ada di meja rias. Tentu saja, Tenten adalah EO pernikahan Hinata dengan Naruto. Hinata tersenyum, Ketika Tenten sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

_"Mungkin kah, suatu saat nanti aku bisa mencintai Naruto dengan tulus? Bisakah itu terjadi Chichi?" _Pikiran itu yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Hinata. Sampai suara langkah kaki, membuyarkan lamunannya. Membuat Hinata memandanginya.

"Iruka Oji-san ?" Iruka hanya tersenyum menatap Hinata, dan segera mengulurkan tangannya.

"Pernikahan, akan di mulai Hinata" Hinata tersenyum, menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dan mulai meraih tangan Iruka. Sebagai Wali-nya di Altar.

**Teng- Teng**

Suara Lonceng gereja berbunyi, menandakan pernikahan akan di mulai. Calon mempelai wanita-Hinata berjalan di altar gereja megah itu, dengan Walinya- Iruka. Iruka menahan tangis ketika Hinata sudah akan berdiri di depan mempelai Pria. Semua orang yang memandanginya mendecak kagum, walaupun tidak semua orang hadir di Upacara Sakral ini. Tentu saja Naruto harus merahasiakan pernikahannya Hanya teman terdekat Hinata dan Naruto saja yang bisa menghadiri pesta Sakral mereka. Hinata melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu, kini mengulurkan tangan padanya, senyum di wajahnya terus menghiasi wajahnya. Mata Shappire nya Menatap Hinata lembut. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Atas nama Tuhan. Namikaze Naruto, Apa kau bersedia menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata, Dalam suka walaupun duka. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian berdua untuk selamanya?" Tanya sang pendeta pada Naruto

"Ya, saya bersedia menjaganya dalam keadaan suka ataupun duka" Jawab Naruto tanpa ragu

"Lalu, Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia menemaniNamikaze Naruto, dalam suka dan duka selamanya?"Jujur Hinata bingung dengan apa yang akan Ia jawab di depan pendeta ini. Pernikahan ini akan membuat kehidupannya berubah. Hinata masih bingung dengan apa yang akan di katakannya. Hinata takut, gugup semua perasaan itu kian bercampur.

"A-Aku" Hinata merasakan tangannya di genggam dengan erat. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Hinata hanya bisa diam, menatap mata saphhire Naruto yang seolah menghipnotisnya dengan memberikannya kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan pernikahan ini.

"Aku bersedia" Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, akhirnya Hinata dapat mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat lancar. Mungkin Naruto lah yang memberinya kekuatan itu.

"Baiklah, Kau bisa mencium pengantinmu" Sang pendeta tersenyum tulus pada mereka berdua.

'_Yabaii__,, itu tidak mungkin. Pendeta ini menyebalkan sekali'_ umpat Hinata dalam hati. Jujur Hinata tidak ingin menyerahkan _First Kiss_ nya pada Naruto. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan ragu, hanya untuk meminta persetujuan. Hinata menatap tajam Naruto, lalu menggeleng pelan. Menolak, agar Ia tidak menciumnya. Semua para tamu undangan yang ada di gereja itu, hanya menatap mereka berdua heran. Tak ada yang bergeming satu pun. Karna Hinata dan Naruto masih saling menatap. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati pasangan pengantin itu. Siapa lagi selain- Sai.

"_Just kissing Naruto_" Sai mendorong tubuh Naruto pada Hinata. Sai tersenyum puas, melihat pemandangan di depannya. Usaha nya tidak sia-sia dan tepat sasaran. Naruto menahan berat tubuh Hinata dengan lengannya, yang menahan pinggang Hinata. Dan dengan bibir mereka yang menempel tentunya. Hinata hanya bisa membelakan matanya kaget, ketika merasakan bibir Naruto menempel dengan miliknya. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tak ada ciuman menuntut. Hanya saling menempel. Sampai terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari seluruh Tamu gereja itu. Akhirnya Naruto tersadar, dan segera melepas tautan bibirnya. Membatu Hinata berdiri tegap lagi. Hinata hanya terdiam, mencerna kejadian barusan.

"_Nani kore?"_ Hinata masih mengerjapkan matanya untuk mencerna kembali otak nya, yang kali ini lebih lambat dari biasanya. Sampai terdengar suara Sai yang tertawa puas, membuatnya sadar apa yang telah terjadi.

"Saiiiiiiiiiiiii,, Bakaero!" Naruto menggeram kesal, dan memberikan death glare mematikan yang Ia punya kepada Sai, yang masih asyik menertawakannya, Membuat Sai seketika terdiam. Padahal setau Naruto, Sai itu tidak pernah tertawa dan sejail ini. Hanya pada hari ini Sai benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Tetapi tetap saja, Hinata dan Naruto harus tetap tersenyum sampai acara pernikahan mereka selesai. Untuk membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa mereka bahagia.

.

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan Sai, se-seharusnya itu untuk Sasuke-kun" Hinata berteriak keras di depan Sai. Entah mempunyai keberanian darimana. Hinata berani melakukan hal ini, setelah pesta pernikahannya selesai. Dan hanya ada Hinata, Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara saja.

"Siapa itu Sasuke, Hime?" Sai menyela ucapan Hinata, dan menangkis pukulan gadis itu.

"Tentu saja orang yang aku su-sukai. Sasuke sangat berharga untuk ku"

"Mau kau kemanakan Naruto, Hime?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu" Sungguh hati Naruto sangat sakit mendengar penuturan istrinya itu

_'Siapa itu Sasuke?' Batin Naruto penuh tanya_

T.B.C

Ini ada kosakata kalo gak ngerti yah minna

Yabaii = buruk

Nani Kore?= apa?

Okaa-San / Haha = Ibu

Otou-san /Chichi = ayah

Kireii = Cantik

Ikemen= Tampan

Oke. Silahkan untuk di review ^^

Nanti bakal ada lemonnya makanya aku taro FF ini di rate M ^^

Jya mashita ^^

Astia Morichan


End file.
